Sweet Secret
by Apacz504
Summary: A story about how Harry will explain Ron that he is kissing Pansy Parkinson in Gryffindor dormitories. What's story is behind that unbelievable situation?


I do not own Harry Potter. Yeah J.K. Rowling stuff.

Ron thought how he could got and next ate some chocolate or sweets. He didn't had any galleons, so he couldn't even went to Hogsmeade for Honeydukes and bought something.

He slapped lightly his forehead. "Harry in Gryffindors dormitories has some chocolate frogs under his bed just in case." He heard his inner voice. It's the Hogsmeade weekend and Harry probably will be now with Hermione and others from school in village.

Harry won't be angry anyway, he knew how Ron couldn't live without sweets. "On next trip I will buy him back something." He told himself and start walking straight to the dormitories.

When Ron walked into gryffs common room and next stood to his year boys dormitories he heard some moans and whispers with light giggles.

"Wow. I can't imagine Neville with Hannah there, but maybe Seamus or Dean have some after date times." He said quietly to himself didn't wanted to been heard by the couple in the room.

Ron weighed what to do now and decided finally that he just apologize and take some boxes with frogs and tell them to find some broom cupboard to snog, because there live other people.

"Sorry guys, but I really need to get something. You know, there are living others." He said, opening door and going to the Harry's bed. "Why not some..." When Ron glanced at the bed, his mouth just dropped and eyes went wide with incredulity.

At bed, laid pug face Pansy Parkinson in his best mate's arms. Their faces were pink like they just had ran marathon. One of Harry's hands was under her Slytherin robe.

"Merlin... Tell me that is terrible dream or Malfoy take the polyjuce potion for some crazy fantasies." Ron closed eyes and slapped his cheek three times.

"It's not your dream Weasley and no one drink any potion if you ask about love potions." He heard voice with amused accent. "This is beautiful reality."

Ron opened his eyes, but he still sees that hard to believe scene and then Parkinson just kissed his mate's cheek and he replied on her nose.

"Easy Ron. Have that." Harry with his left hand took and next gave him some boxes with chocolate frogs. Ron barely opened the box and next ate one and another frog.

"Why.. Tell.. Well.. How?" Ron coudn't say anything more than that.

"Well, Pans?" Harry watched his girlfriend face with pure love in the eyes. She took his hand and squeeze before she noded her head. Ron almost vomited.

"Ok. This story starts at night, four days after the Yule Ball when I was thinking about clue from golden egg and I just was going to the top of the astronomy tower to clear my mind..."

* * *

When Harry climbed to the top of the astronomy tower, he heard sobs, woman's sobs. He was curious who it is and why she is crying, so he quietly start walking to the center of the sound.

On the floor was sitting girl with long brown hair and face hidden in her knees. She was shaking with cry. When Harry got closer he saw that she was wearing Slytherin robes, but he didn't knew who exactly she was.

Gathering his courage, Harry start again walking towards mystery girl. He just didn't wanted to heard sobs from pretty haired women. When she heard steps her body stiffed, but head never got up from the knees.

"Why that pretty haired girl cry here?" He asked and she just shook her head. Harry sat on her right watching sky. "Well, when I got problems then I'm just trying to get here to clear mind and just watch this beautiful sky at night."

They have been sitting there for some time and girl stopped crying and now she was thinking what to do now. She starts staring at Harry waiting for the moment when his head turned to her.

Next thing they remembered was that they lost to each other eyes. Emeralds met browns eyes of Pansy Parkinson and they lock on each other.

"Still do you think I'm pretty?" She asked with worry in eyes what made Harry very uncomfortable and more curious. Why she cares about his opinion? She was bitchy to him and his friends from just starting Hogwarts in the first year. Following all what Malfoy said and saying about him like she was his girlfriend. She was, Harry came to a conclusion. Malfoy was her date for the Yule Ball, he remembered that clearly.

Harry saw that she was no more that pug faced girl from the first years. Her nose was now maybe not most beautiful in the world, but still her face with that brown eyes and hair made her pretty looking women. Yeah, she has short black hair previous, but now with that longer and brown hair, he can't say that change is bad for her.

"Well, yeah." He smiled at her and she again shook her head like wanting to wake up from this. "Why are you crying? Of course, if you don't want, then don't answer. I just... This is very beautiful night."

"I'm in such a state... I just don't care now..." She sighed and lay on her back watching sky. "Draco just told me after Yulle Ball that he loves me like sister and told me his secret. " She stopped, but after some seconds she just start again. "He has a crush on younger sister of Daphne Greengrass. I just... I love him too. Like brother, but I know now when he told me that he will try dating with Astoria that Draco just doesn't have time for me. After we graduate I lost my best friend and... Well..." Her eyes getting wetter with some tears going down on the floor from her face and Harry fought with idea to bend over and wipe them out.

"I don't like Malfoy, but he can't be that bad for his best friend from first year at Hogwarts like you say." Harry said.

"You don't understand... He will be need with his family, and I just will be forgotten and end alone. No one is watching at me with romantic interest or just enchantment." She sobs now lightly. Harry didn't knew what to say to make her feel better. He thought that he is wrong person to been here.

"To make things harder I still live with crush on man who hate me. This hurt my heart when we were sorted in different houses and just... Well, I was very bad for him all two years to today at Hogwarts. I was thinking if I make him my enemy and just make him hate me, that crush just fades away. After the third year that still didn't happen and that make me confused and upset. I told Draco about this and he has just told me that he can't do anything for help me, that boy is one of his worst enemies in school too." Harry frowned at this. The worst enemies of Draco and Pansy... Male enemies. He was now watching at her face with curious, trying to make contact with her eyes, but she just keeps avoiding him.

"Pansy, don't tell me that crush is Ron?" She started a mad laughing at these words and Harry just joined her trying imagine that situation.

"No, it's not a Weasley. My boy is far, far better and worse on each time." She said and when Harry saw blush on her cheek he just shook his head lightly. If it's not Ron... Then there is only one boy who Malfoy and Pansy can named and said _"He is our worst enemy..."_

"Pansy... Look at me please and tell his name." She tried to glance anywhere but didn't at his eyes. Waiting for burst of his laugh, calling her a madman or just telling her that she doesn't deserve anything to be happy in this damned world.

When Pansy was thinking what he can say about her silly crush she didn't expect in her dreams what happened next. She felt butterflies in the stomach when his lips touched her in that sweet kiss. First she was surprised and didn't do anything but when she saw thought "mistake" in his eyes and he tried to end the kiss she deepened giving his tongue entry.

Sky was now bright and on the top of the astronomy tower was a very beautiful scene. There was a man with messy raven hair and emerald eyes holding the brown haired pretty girl in his tight hug. She was sitting on his lap and he didn't mind about the tournament or clue from golden egg.

Each of them was very happy and when she was whispering some words he kisses her lips for the reply.

* * *

"That's all." Said finally older Harry Potter for five or more times in his life telling that story. He glanced around the dinner table where was sitting all people who could he named his family.

There was Ron with Hermione and he just whispered to the ear of Hermione more of the "Sweet secret story". Ron named that situation when he saw them in gryffs dormitories and almost lost his mind.

Bill with Fleur and the rest of Weasley family was smiling at him knowing and just chuckled at image of Ron with Pansy. Their daughter Victoire was looking at the side where sat Teddy with his grandmother Andromeda.

Hannah has her own big smile telling his husband Neville that she is glad because they don't have problems more than that he is very shy and she almost lost her mind waited for his proposal.

Draco was feeling some guilt when Pansy said that she believed that he forgot about his best friend, but Astoria gave him hand squeeze and smiled at him.

Then Harry looked at his left where was sitting his beloved wife watching his speech with amused sparks in that brown eyes that he lost his mind every time. She kissed him with passion and little boy on her lap was just watching that love exchange of his parents with disgust.


End file.
